Wiki Monster Legends:Chat/Logs/20 April 2016
00:07:40 -!- T1M3R10N B0T has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:44 Ese es el comando? :v 00:07:47 v: 00:07:51 Espero que sea mucha fuerza de voluntad, por que la vamos a necesitar 00:07:52 No :V 00:07:55 (? 00:08:08 (N 00:08:27 (nofake)(rainbow frog) 00:08:56 Dan risa esas imágenes, je je 00:09:00 Usuarios como Perdido, Maxi, Tobias, Bran o Sasuke, no soportarán tal día :v 00:09:12 O incluso tu, Varuna :v 00:09:25 plotz marian ni que usara tanto el pac man :v 00:09:33 Creó que a mi me da igual si estan o no 00:09:40 No, no lo usas mucho... 00:09:56 Tu eres el que menos lo usa, Perdido u: 00:10:03 :v 00:10:13 Trata de anunciar el "día sin Pac-Man" 00:10:30 Aún falta, lo anunciaré después .v / 00:10:39 "dia del juicio final" 00:11:19 Hay que hacer una fecha específica cada año, tal vez se haga una tradición en el Wiki 00:11:36 Eso es lo que quiero lograr hacer :v 00:11:45 Artur noo! 00:11:54 nos condenaste a todos :c (? 00:11:58 Ja Ja Ja... 00:12:05 una ves al año? 00:12:07 demasiado 00:12:10 vez* 00:12:15 Pero el día durará más que el resto del año 00:12:17 No es mucho, sólo son 24 horas 00:12:25 Exacto, Artur sabe :D 00:12:42 Y que le pasa al que no obedece? 00:12:49 Nada. 00:12:53 (derp) 00:12:55 O multiplica 60x24 para saber la cantidad de minutos 00:13:01 Solo quiero ver como sufren algunos ese día (derp) 00:13:09 Je Je 00:13:21 usted es diabolica :v 00:13:54 tienes que hablarlo con danny :v 00:14:02 El creo que ya lo sabe :v 00:14:07 Tal vez este de acuerdo 00:14:09 Y creo incluso que está de acuerdo conmigo :v 00:14:26 y con El señor X 00:14:37 c: 00:14:51 Si lo llego a ver aquí, tal vez (? 00:14:59 :v 00:15:00 Señor X :u 00:15:09 Lo llamaban asi :v 00:15:13 cuando el estaba... 00:15:15 Por? 00:15:36 por su nombre 00:15:37 Se puso una bolsa con una X en la cabeza? 00:15:43 (e.e) 00:15:46 mas respeto 00:15:50 es el fundador... 00:16:29 Sólo preguntó, me he perdido casi 6 meses de la wiki, no se bien cuál es el personal (excepto Mariana) 00:16:41 Y Vada lvl 100 00:16:55 http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Administraci%C3%B3n_de_la_Comunidad 00:17:06 ahi estan los miembros de la adm actual 00:17:08 X esta hay? 00:17:19 ahí* 00:17:22 :v 00:17:38 :v 00:18:06 -!- BowserRDML has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:18 bueno volvi 00:18:52 marian, quiten el pacman o no 00:18:58 me da igual 00:19:02 casi no lo uso 00:19:06 No pos zhido :v 00:19:16 raios 00:19:23 tienen la aprobacion de bows :c 00:19:41 la verdad tampoco veo necesario esto pero bueno 00:19:47 Tendré que hablarlo con Tobias también. 00:20:02 Tu no ves necesarias muchas cosas... ¬¬ 00:20:10 Con todos los adminds :v 00:20:30 como las medallas por edicion? 00:20:51 No con todos por que hay personas que no ven necesario esto (serio) 00:20:52 que no era necesario porque ya hay medallas de wikia para eso 00:21:02 bueno olvidenlo 00:21:04 Es de los emoticones más usados por la 00:21:04 :v 00:21:18 El chat de mi época y está 00:21:24 :v 00:21:34 :v 00:21:40 me llevo a avaast a 37 gemas 7u7 00:21:52 siguiente... 00:22:00 xd 00:22:13 -!- ArturSkuller has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:25 Super Lord Varuna de los mares de la atlantida perdida del oasis de monster legends (yaranaika) 00:22:40 una varuna que solo es util por su grupal de congelacion 00:22:42 (?) 00:22:48 Una Varuna... 00:22:55 un* 00:22:57 y su noqueo individual 00:22:58 Varuna es mujer .V ? 00:23:00 soy humano ok? 00:23:04 Buestro señor, ¿no queréis que le traiga un café? 00:23:06 Te dijeron mujer, Varuna :v 00:23:07 No le cambies el genero a varuna :v 00:23:08 (? 00:23:49 adios,37 gemas :c 00:24:02 como les va en la isla? 00:24:11 lo siento,pero debo llegar a cavenfish 00:24:13 Varuna dejó más que claro que no le va nada bien... 00:24:22 Varuna es hembra? Los Monstruos se dirigen por el género de las plantas, humanos o animales? 00:24:24 ahora voy por Super Lord Varuna :D 00:24:37 Artur... (derp) 00:24:42 ..... 00:24:49 plecz... 00:24:54 (derp) 00:25:05 Con eso ya se que el de las plantas 00:25:08 (fiesta) 00:25:15 vos marian / vada como les va en la isla? 00:25:17 eso si dolio :'v 00:25:19 losted 00:25:21 37 gemas gastadas :c 00:25:23 muy mal 00:25:36 Varuna, si sigues así terminarás sin gemas y no pasarás de Cthulhu. 00:26:15 Quedan 7 días, si respetas los tiempos y aprovechas bien tus gemas (suponiendo que estás en pc) puedes llegar hasta Caven. 00:26:16 por eso mañana cuando llegue de la escuela me pasare el mapa de aventuras (yaranaika) 00:26:48 Espero te sirva. 00:27:01 yo estoy en varuna 00:27:06 me pide 130 gemas creo 00:27:10 yo lo estoy empezando c: 00:27:16 http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Dracontium#comm-73324 00:27:33 Yo ya no soy el mismo de antes :c Antes conseguía el segundo legendario de las islas y ahora con suerte tengo al primer L 00:27:51 UMS, eso te pasa por alejarte de la wiki (? 00:27:55 :v 00:28:12 Ese no fui yo 00:28:30 xd 00:29:50 Marian 00:29:53 XD 00:30:12 tambien tengo que estar seguro de conseeguir a cavenfish... 00:30:13 Ahh, ya no está esa cara :'v 00:30:20 conseguir * 00:30:23 habia emote del XD? 00:30:28 O.o 00:30:30 habia? 00:30:31 Si 00:30:34 wow 00:30:35 no recuerdo el emote....... 00:30:51 creo que hay cosas de mis inicios en la wiki que he olvidado 00:30:55 Era amarillo como el de (hola) 00:31:03 es mejor la carita normal de " xD " :v 00:31:14 losted, tu recuerdas ese emote? 00:31:16 La X arriba y la D abajo 00:31:30 no pero bue :v 00:31:33 (xD) ? 00:31:35 nop :v 00:31:37 -!- Marian1781 has left Special:Chat. 00:31:40 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/mario-fanon/es/images/d/de/XD.png (?? 00:31:44 A ver (XD) 00:31:53 No :'( 00:32:13 !seen losted 00:32:15 No era así 00:32:46 -!- Marian1781 has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:48 que fea cara :v 00:32:58 Vada, como lo hiciste? 00:33:08 artur, era una imagen 00:33:12 use el comando del img 00:33:14 Mmm... 00:33:44 Pero era más o menos así, sólo que amarillo y más bonito 00:33:51 bueno 00:34:33 -!- Marian1781 has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:00 .. 00:35:03 mate el chat{ 00:35:17 Y bien, hablemos de asuntos financieros, ¿creen que la wiki es muy usada? Y d 00:35:23 Yo digo qu si 00:35:35 es muy usada 00:35:56 y ultimamente hay muchos usuarios nuevos 00:35:57 muchos 00:36:24 Si, los usuarios ya no pierden la confianza de unirse. 00:36:30 Como antes 00:36:57 umm antes buscabas un rango en la wiki artur? 00:36:59 Pues está regular, aveces la actividad se detiene y está muerto y aveces entran, se registran varios usuarios y hay muchas preguntas o trabajo que hacer :v 00:37:05 mas que nada creo que es porque no se puede comentar si sos anonimo 00:37:22 o no se si eso ya lo sacaron :v 00:37:33 Creó que no 00:37:38 losted los anonimos no puede comentar ahora 00:37:47 Recuero q 00:37:48 es por motivos de proteccion de la wiki 00:37:55 ya se 00:38:14 lo digo porque al no poder comentar como anonimos se hacen cuentas para preguntar 00:38:26 losted por eso 00:38:52 ya se 00:38:54 por eso lo digo :v 00:39:05 Los anónimas se hacen cuentas para preguntar. -Thelosted (2016) (derp) 00:39:09 anónimos* 00:39:12 xD 00:39:16 jajaja 00:39:29 bue me voy a comer pero dejo esto abierto bye 00:39:34 oka losted 00:39:38 adiós 00:39:42 ... me acuerdo de viejos usuarios de la wiki 00:39:43 provecho 00:39:50 Hell 00:39:51 Recuerdo que Ale 171, Moltus Blaze y yo éramos los más activos, me retire y eso fue fallando hasta que Ale dejo su trabajo, y era muy confiable ese muchacho, pero bueno, creo que de esos tres solo quedó yo. A veces es triste la historia de nuestra wiki. 00:40:07 Extrañaba esos saludos y despedidas simples tuyos, UMS :'v 00:40:31 artur, toda wiki tiene su epoca triste 00:40:42 pero felizmente la wiki aun sigue en pie 00:40:45 Como cuando medio chat le hacía boliche a Vada. 00:40:46 -!- Sora Shiro Azuma has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:53 Lol sora 00:40:56 Acabo de darme cuenta que me equivoque de universo 00:41:00 eres un cuadro negro 00:41:04 (?) 00:41:10 Que foto más... clara Sora :v 00:41:13 a no un circulo (?) 00:41:21 desde hace... no sé :V 00:41:23 Creó que la mía fue la peor, y sólo por retirarme, por eso no debí perderme algo, o al menos vijilar en las sombras. 00:41:39 igual artur, puedes ayudar a la wiki ahora 00:41:47 y ayudar a la wiki a vivir mucho mas tiempo 00:41:50 Si, eso creo. 00:41:53 No sé por que hay una nota en mi escritorio 00:41:56 bueno, de hecho 3 notas 00:42:05 con la fecha 21/04/2016 00:42:08 (y) :v {y} (? 00:42:09 Fue un fantasma o fue el diablo 00:42:11 .... 00:42:22 Sora, khe 00:42:31 Ninguna de las dos Artur 00:42:46 Esperaba atinar shiro 00:42:51 Bowser, 3 notas de bloc en mi escritorio 00:43:03 ah 00:43:05 No pos zhido (derp) 00:43:07 Sora,porque tienes una foto en negro? O.o 00:43:14 Ahh de esas, creí que en escritorio de madera 00:43:15 Esos es racismo u: 00:43:16 (? 00:43:21 Eso* 00:43:23 ;_; 00:43:28 Varuna.si :v 00:43:34 Marian,no :v 00:43:40 .... 00:43:41 Varuna,si :v 00:43:46 Marian,no :v 00:43:51 No puedo mover mi pie! .___. 00:43:55 /me escucha hopes and dreams por alguna extraña razon 00:43:56 ... 00:43:59 Sora ._. 00:44:07 hope and dreams? O.o 00:44:08 Bowser 00:44:12 eso mismo estoy escuchando ._. 00:44:15 ke es ezo? 00:44:23 (pokerface) 00:44:24 una canción 00:44:27 Timerion 00:44:28 /me cambia la musica 00:44:31 protegeme 00:44:34 me estas espantando 00:44:37 !proteger 00:44:42 A mi igual 00:44:43 /me puso megalovania 00:44:49 sora,instala un comando para eso :c 00:44:58 :V 00:45:00 -!- Thelosted has left Special:Chat. 00:45:03 Megalovania, la canción favorita de Megaosteum (fiesta) 00:45:06 ok, espera 00:45:09 Ahh, Vada, acabo de recordar que yo te di el saludo de inicio en la wiki. 00:45:13 es que no puedo mover mi pie :V 00:45:18 artur sep 00:45:31 espera, ya :v 00:45:55 ._. 00:45:56 No quiere moverse 00:46:15 Creo que a alguien se le suspendió la pc :v 00:46:23 ZcoqR9Bwx1Y 00:46:46 La canción favorita de Megaosteum (fo 00:46:49 Es moderno? 00:46:52 (fiesta) * 00:46:54 ;_; 00:46:56 artur, undertale 00:47:04 es una cancion de ese juego 00:47:05 ¿? 00:47:14 http://prntscr.com/auetc3 :V 00:47:26 solo escuchala 00:47:47 Mmm... Bueno 00:47:51 Los dejo, regreso dentro de un rato (derp) 00:47:53 -!- Marian1781 has left Special:Chat. 00:47:56 http://i.imgur.com/nwOEgdu.png :U 00:47:58 adiós 00:47:59 sora, estoy escuchandola mp3 .v 00:48:03 adios UMS (HOLA) 00:48:07 :V 00:48:14 yo me despedía de Marian 00:48:17 xD 00:48:22 yo la escuche anteriormente y hace rato en MP3 :v 00:48:35 yo cuando me voy digo "bueno chao" 00:48:52 dejenme escuchar megalovania tranquilo (? 00:48:59 Se fue, yo espero los 3 primeros Adis 00:49:05 Adiós antes de irme 00:49:10 Bueno, ire a jugar TH 15 a ver si es que me calmo :V 00:49:21 TH? 00:49:27 ._. 00:49:35 Touhou 15 00:49:36 ._. 00:49:39 ah 00:49:42 T 00:49:50 Trenos de hachas (? 00:49:52 Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom 00:50:06 Tampoco está ese emoticón! Que le pasa a esta wiki? 00:50:15 ._. 00:50:17 artur 00:50:20 (._.) 00:50:24 en parentesis mijo 00:50:26 Ohh 00:50:46 ¿Are you mexicana? 00:51:01 Sin la última A 00:51:06 Nop 00:51:24 Mmm... 00:51:25 (._.) 00:51:28 (t) 00:51:32 :V 00:51:36 (Xd) 00:51:39 bueno chao 00:51:43 No, ni así 00:51:54 bye UMS 00:51:59 (xd) 00:52:07 (XD) 00:52:11 X 00:52:16 (xd) 00:52:17 -!- Un Monstruo salvaje has left Special:Chat. 00:52:22 Hola 00:52:28 artur 00:52:32 no hay emote del XD 00:52:46 (hola) 00:52:52 el emote del hola 00:52:59 se pone el hola entre parentesis 00:53:00 Pues yo recuerdo que si, pero lo han de haber quitado 00:53:08 seguro lo quitaron 00:53:37 -!- BowserRDML has left Special:Chat. 00:53:40 (T_T) 00:53:44 -!- BowserRDML has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:06 pero igual hay muchos nuevos emotes 00:54:10 (:3) 00:54:15 Ya sólo somos 4 en el chat, ya se están acabando 00:54:28 artur, al rato se llena 00:54:47 A no son 5, no me conté XD 00:55:04 (content) 00:55:24 -!- Tobias Alcaraz has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:33 Marian no dijo nada de este emoticón: Bv creo 00:55:35 Hola. c: 00:55:45 Hola Toby 00:55:46 Hola tobias 00:56:07 marian tenia una innovadora idea que contarte (? 00:56:20 (serio) 00:56:21 Si, el dia sin Pac-Man 00:56:46 un dia en que nadie podria usar el pacman y sus derivados 00:56:59 supuestamente para probar que tanto resistimos sin ese emote 00:57:04 (pacmen) no dijo nada de este 00:57:09 Yo le dije que me da igual (yaoming) 00:57:13 artur Lol 00:57:16 Un día sin emoticones, eso sí sería mejor. 00:57:21 ... lol 00:57:25 Si 00:57:33 eso lo mejoraria 00:57:34 xd 00:57:41 *todos se ponen a quejarse* 00:57:45 Súper Varuna no está de acuerdo 00:57:49 Yo: a mi no me miren eh? 00:57:56 Y creo que Thelosted 00:58:01 Todos: devuelvan los emotes!! (fuuu) 00:58:04 (???) 00:58:05 !uplogs 2016 04 20